


Someday

by Kroghmo



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV), stepril
Genre: AprilandSterling, F/F, TeenageBountyHunters, april stevens - Freeform, stepril - Freeform, sterling wesley - Freeform, tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroghmo/pseuds/Kroghmo
Summary: Will that someday ever be possible?
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley, Stepril - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Stepril





	Someday

That someday. 

April

The first day back at school was so hot. I regretted my choice wearing a blazer, but I didn’t want to take it off. I wanted to look my best today, and the blazer was a part of that look. The first day of school set the standard for the rest of the year, and this year was no exception. I had to be the best and that also included looking my best. The cafeteria benches felt more uncomfortable than usual. I ate my lunch, but only because I knew my brain needed fuel for the second part of the day. In reality the food tasted like cardboard and it had done so for a while. I sat looking down at the table. Or, I tried. Now and then it felt like I lost control over an impuls to scan the whole cafeteria. Whenever I did, my heart raced. I hadn't seen her since the lock-in. Not all summer, and not on school today so far. And I didn't want to. 

But where was she though? Did she quit? Move? Would I ever see her again?

«You look terrified.» Hannah B interrupted my thought process.  
«What?» I looked at her. «What a weird thing to say Hannah B. Why would I be terrified in the school cafeteria?»  
«I think what Hannah B is trying to say is that you are scanning the cafeteria as a prey, usually you do it as a predator.» Ezekiel continued.  
I swallowed the last of my lunch with the feelings I would hate the rest of the world see. I tilted my head and smirked at Ezekiel.  
«Never.»  
Hannah B put her hand on mine resting on the table.  
«Is it the thing that happened with Sterling?»  
I froze for a moment, like a malfunction in the system of me existing. 

What the hell was she talking about? Had Sterling said anything? I felt my throat tighten and the cardboard food wanted to escape my stomach. She knew I wasn’t ready to come out. If she had betrayed me yet another time I would make it so clear to her that she would never be forgiven again. I pulled my hand away from Hannah B’s and looked at her. I praised the lord for all the practice he’d given me in being the expert that I was at hiding my truth.  
«What are you talking about?» I replied with a steady voice.  
«Didn't you hear?» Both Hannah B and Ezekiel said at the exactly same time looking at me. I just stared at them both. «Sterling was kidnapped the night of the lock-in.» Hannah B continued whispering wide eyed. I didn’t really understand what I was hearing. What did she mean kidnapped? She sure wouldn’t just disappear without the whole community knowing. How did they know before me? It had to be Hannah B’s mom, the queen of gossip. Chills traveled down my spine and fear manifested in my gut. Was Sterling in danger and everything I cared about was how mad I was at her for pressuring me to come out?  
«By her aunt.» Ezekiel continued also whispering.  
«But it was really her mom.»  
My eyes jumped between them as they cut each other off. Was this a joke? A bad prank to get a reaction out of me? It sure sounded like it.  
«Yeah sure.» I giggled. They both just stared at me. «You’re not actually serious?» Fear rose again. If this story was true did it mean this whole thing happened because of me? I just left her all alone out in the schoolyard. «Well, is she safe?» I continued with my good trained face of not giving a fuck.  
«Yes. It was just some drama within the family going on. She’s home again, and I think everything is sorted out.» Ezekiel waved his hands like it was all yesterdays news.  
«But imagine finding out that your twin sister isn’t even your sister but your cousin, and that your mom isn’t your mom but your aunt.» Hannah B continued with a facial expression I couldn’t quite figure out. It looked like she was on her way to a place inside her head far away from here.  
«You can let your shoulders down now April, your family drama is old news, you’re no longer the black sheep of this community.» Ezekiel’s exited face annoyed me. I felt bad for Sterling. I had been complaining about my dad being a liar. Complaining about how people never told the truth. She actually did, but her whole truth was a lie because of everyone else. I had told her she got me and then I just let her down. Just left her to be all alone, because I myself couldn’t tell the world the truth. I was sweating as the memories of our first kiss rose back. I was about to crack before Hannah B and Ezekiel. I couldn’t let that happen.  
«I think she’s fine, I saw her at school earlier this morning» Hannah B confirmed.  
«I have to go.» I stood up and raced toward the entrance without looking back. I couldn’t let anyone know how much these news affected me. The echo of Hannah B’s last words rung in my head. She was at school? Where? I didn’t want to see her. I looked around while marching down the corridors. Or I did. Everything got blurry as mixed emotions fought within me. People I was passing looked like ghosts, the sounds far away and the walls was closing in on me. I hurried down to our fellowship room. I knew no one would be there right now. The second I closed the door behind me I fell to the floor. My bag spilled several books next to me. I had to unbutton the top of my shirt. It felt like I couldn’t breathe. 

I needed more information on what had happened to Sterling, but I didn’t manage to sit careless in front of Hannah B and Ezekiel just listening to their stupid way of telling the story. This was clearly a big deal. Some serious shit. How could they just treat it like some sort of any other gossip? The thought of Sterling being in danger chocked me. 

I leaned toward the coach behind me, trying to catch my breath. I had never felt this way before, and it freaked me out. I was so mad at her for how she had wiggled her way into my heart, but then instead of taking care of it, she pressured it to show itself for the whole world. Why couldn’t it just be enough for her to see it? I tried to be brave for her, but realized I should be brave for me and I as me weren’t ready to be that brave. The fact that she didn’t understand that had given me all the answers I needed. It wasn’t the right time for us. Despite that I now found myself on the floor in tears over her and how she had been in danger. She had opened this door to all feelings hidden throughout my life and now I couldn’t close it. I wasn’t strong enough. 

«April?»  
I got startled when I heard my name and began picking up my spilled books from the floor.  
«Oh April, my little April. Are you okay?» Ellen sat down next to me. I dried my tears and stood up with all my books between my hands. «What happened?» She stood up with me and put one hand on my shoulder. I straightened my back, stamped one foot into the floor and held my head high. I called it my superpower move, whenever I felt vulnerable I just did that and my confidence reappeared. It always worked.  
«I’m fine.» My voice was smokey.  
«Are you sure? I’m here if you need to talk.» Oh Ellen, sweet Ellen. I couldn’t tell her. I couldn’t tell her that Sterling had been on my mind every single day since the lock-in, yet I never knew how difficult this summer must have been for her. I couldn’t tell her I was such a hypocrite, complaining about people not telling the truth when I myself hid such a big part of myself. I couldn’t tell her that had it not been for Sterling and her courage I still wouldn’t have had the incredible experience of feeling loved for being who I really am. I couldn’t tell her how I hated that love could provoke danger, and that I hated that Sterling didn’t understand that, or if so didn’t care. I couldn’t tell her I was a lesbian. I couldn’t tell her.  
«Yes. Thank you.» I smiled and walked toward the double doors separating the fellowship room and the rest of the school.  
«Oh, and April?»  
«Yes?» I turned and faced Ellen again with the fear that I had given anything away.  
«You may want to button your shirt just one more button?» She pointed at my shirt. I looked down and could see my bra just peaking out before I hurried and buttoned it. Ellen smiled before she disappeared into her office. 

The bell rang. Lunch was over and I had to hurry to my next class. I walked down the corridors on high alert. Every blond girl I passed made my heart jump. I tried focusing on my feet at the floor but it was impossible. My heart dragged my eyes up only searching for her. 

And they found. 

In the end of the hallway to my right. She was standing talking to Blair. I felt the books leaning on my chest pumping up and down. My feet glued to the floor and my eyes to her. I had really hoped seeing her again would change something. What I didn’t know, just something. But who was I fooling, of course it didn’t. Every feeling behind the door Sterling had opened those months ago flooded out again. She was laughing. She looked happy and safe. Her eyes escaped Blair’s and looked right into mine. Those big blue eyes. Her smile disappeared and so did my breath. I didn't realize before then that I had just stopped in the middle of the corridor. The thought of how she had given me all that love despite me being me reflected in her eyes. I couldn’t cope with it. I broke the eye contact, the moment of me swearing I could see tears and awkwardly continued my path straight ahead. Just hold your head high April, you got this. I played it on repeat in my head. I was an expert on not caring and Sterling would not ruin that for me. Could not. I had to get to class. 

After knowing what I now knew, that I just left her outside alone to get kidnapped I would probably never have a chance with her again. The thought of that wrecked me. It felt as if a small piece of me hit the floor for every step I took on my way away from her. I was crumbling and the April walking into the classroom was only a shell. Which meant one thing, I had been and still was totally and utterly incredibly in love with her. 

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I will post more chapters as I go. I am all new to this, but hope this can be somewhat entertaining. Feel free to comment anything. Lots of love from me to all of the TBHfam.


End file.
